


【FGO/拿破西格】短夜的荒诞

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 生活在现代的狼人x吸血鬼的拿破西格，和睦的邻居。
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte&Sigurd（Fate）
Kudos: 1





	【FGO/拿破西格】短夜的荒诞

新鲜的血液正在眼前迸发，从拆掉伤者脚踝上的毛巾开始，这股热流便难耐地从创口喷出，细小的涌泉小声歌唱着鲜活的生命。  
“伤到了动脉，但创口不大，无需担心，”齐格鲁德抬起头礼貌地笑着安慰伤者，“如果再遇到类似的情况，可以先在膝窝处夹紧一个硬物，有助于适当止血。”  
受伤的女性带着哭腔向他道谢，齐格鲁德专心致志地处理伤口，隔着医用手套让血液滑腻的触感有些模糊，寡淡的铁锈味在指间流转。虽然动脉受伤让血液一股股喷出来有些骇人，但对一名专业的医生来说已经是见怪不怪的情况，既不会影响他精密的动作，也不会勾起他灵魂深处另类的本能。  
伤口很快就处理完毕了，脚上裹着雪白的纱布，伤者第二次向他道谢后离开，齐格鲁德可以听到她因为安心而放缓的心跳，自己又成功完成了不知是第几次的职责——他连自己从医多久都难以计算了，至少应是以“世纪”为时间单位。  
抬头看一眼时钟，才刚刚凌晨1点，距离白天的交班还有6.5个小时，深夜的急诊室在没有患者来访时鸦雀无声，齐格鲁德也无意让这里气氛更加活泼，他坐在办公桌前沉默地翻阅书籍，时而敲打一下电脑键盘，在医院内会更有研究医学问题的氛围，只要有事可做就已经很令人欣慰，毕竟无事的寂寞长夜亦不知度过了多少次，那才是让心灵都变得干涸的枯燥时间。  
清凉的夜风从打开的窗户吹进来，吹得桌上的病历不断翘起又落下。他只有这种时候能拉开窗帘感受外界，夜色是与他形影不离的伙伴，还有时盈时亏的月亮与繁星在低声絮语，用明亮的月光告诉他：距离完整的满月还差一日之遥。  
他还算灵敏的耳朵捕捉到了窗外一声遥远的咆哮，在满月期间总是能听到这样的叫声，来自在这二十一世纪钢铁丛林中奔走的、不安的孤狼。  
并不是所有的狼都像他的邻居那样有教养，他无奈地这么想到，这样无法控制自己的野兽终究会被适者生存的世界所淘汰吧。

等到天空亮起鱼肚般的灰白时，齐格鲁德关上窗户并拉紧窗帘，现在只有钟表的滴答声为他计算流逝的时间了。等到7点30分，白天值班的医生来与他交班，他才终于结束了自己一天的工作准备回家。  
今天应该不用去找血库的医生，因为家里的存货还没消耗完。走出医院的综合大楼时，齐格鲁德取出包里的纯黑色遮阳伞撑在头顶，虽然今天有些阴云，但谨慎些总不会有错，他知道自己招来了不少周围人的视线，但凡人总是会自己扼杀掉头脑中的想象力、从而维护眼前安逸的生活——眼前这个肤色苍白的男人只是不喜欢日晒，当然不会是不得不躲避日光、那简直就像吸血鬼一样了，普通人身边怎么会混着不普通的吸血鬼呢？  
他便依赖着人类这种凡庸的自我安慰披上与他们相同的伪装，而且他对人类的行动模式研究得很透彻——至少他也曾是人类——言行举止不会露出任何马脚，就这样长久地行走于人世。路过医院旁的便利店时他顺便取了邮件，是出版社寄来的最新出版的样书，无论书本的署名还是邮件的收件人都用了假名，为了掩人耳目也没有直接寄到医院，无数演技中的一环。

他的邻居似乎已经走了，在回到家门前时齐格鲁德暗自思忖，毕竟那边是完全按照普通人的生活习性，满月之夜除外。上班离家让这里少了那个人温暖的充满亲和力的气息，那份气息让齐格鲁德回溯起一些稀薄的记忆——与太阳有关的记忆，是他早已无法再触碰的东西。  
他似乎在家门前发呆太久了。察觉到自己一直盯着邻居的家门想得出神，齐格鲁德调整状态似的推一下眼镜，打开自己家的门回到他阴凉的巢穴中。天色已经大亮，就算家里的窗帘完全遮挡了日光，客观状况也无法掩饰，如果换算成人类的作息，现在已经是准备入睡的深夜时分了。  
齐格鲁德将邮件的书籍拆开，踩着梯子摸到书柜顶层，按时间顺序将新书放进去。书柜是这间屋内最庞大的家具，几乎占据了一整面墙、高得一直延伸到天花板，里面满是知识的具现体，按照图书分类法的基本法分门别类摆放着各种题材的书籍，只有最顶层的书不是按题材而是按出版时间依次摆放，是他自己的作品，大部分是古板的学术类，他在近50年内才察觉到写书的意义与趣味所在，不过他的写作并非为了抒发感情、而是为了收拾头脑里智慧的阁楼，将冗杂的知识印成铅字便于流传以及整理，眼前的一整排医学学术作品就是证据。作者名是整齐划一的假名，Bolverk Gram，虽然有点夸张，但他挺喜欢这个词汇，或许他宁愿伪装其下的身份也会把这个笔名一直用下去。  
习惯性审视完书柜的收藏后，睡意差不多也冒了出来，确认窗户和窗帘都已经关好、不会有阳光在他睡眠时趁虚而入，齐格鲁德换好睡衣躺下了，眼镜规规矩矩地摆在床头柜上。今夜没有自己的排班，一切自由，但他总会按照规定时间起床，而且满月之夜或许会赴一场其他的相约。  
或许是早晨多思索了些太阳的事情，齐格鲁德又在梦里见到了那灼目的光芒。他在自己曾经的家中靠着墙壁，眼前是太阳透过木头窗棂投下的方形的金黄光斑，太阳随着时间移动，光斑也越拉越长，但他站在侧面，所以永远不会落进那金色的熔炉。  
那是他不再是人类第二天后的事情，他曾想过要不要向前迈出一步、化作灰烬一了百了，心理防线和地板上的光线一样反复拉锯几次后，他找来木板把家里所有的窗户都钉了起来——毕竟那个年代还没有像样的窗帘。  
虽不执着生，但也不追求死，他还有可以做的事情，所以再多活一会儿也无妨，结果这“一会儿”稍不留神就到了21世纪。

齐格鲁德总能在闹钟响之前几分钟醒来，是生物钟形成的习惯。房间里一片漆黑，已经是太阳半落的傍晚时分了，他按掉未响的闹钟下床洗漱，然后戴上眼镜去找冰箱，吸血鬼的夜视能力让他可以摸黑在房间里乱走——客观上现在是晚餐时间，但对他来说这是一天开始的第一餐，应该算是早餐。冷藏血袋整整齐齐地码在冰箱里，感谢现代医学让血液有了更长的保质期，这样就不用涉险去捕猎了，虽然代价是他几乎已经忘记新鲜血液那温热的味道。  
一边用着“早餐”，齐格鲁德一边取出新书翻阅，等到这袋血液见底，饥饿感也不见之时，他听到了门外传来的脚步声，熟悉的稳健步伐，今天却还多了些沉重，当然是因为满月的关系。他放下手里的东西走向门口、准备问候一下他刚下班归来的邻居，在他打开门时，邻居被这突然的响动吓得后退一步。  
“哦…！……原来是你啊，晚上好，”棕红色头发的高大男人悻悻地向他问候，“刚吃过饭？嘴里的味道真浓烈。”  
“晚上好，波拿巴阁下，正如您所说，”齐格鲁德向邻居点头致意，“阁下看起来精神不振，是因为满月之夜吧。”  
“那当然，又到这让人头疼的日子了，”名叫拿破仑·波拿巴的邻居长叹一声，“虽然基本上习惯了，但这种心烦意乱的感觉就是忽略不掉……这算是本能吗？”  
“或许是这样，我们都有无法轻易抛弃的本能，”不过拿破仑是从家族的血脉遗传而来的本能，而自己是为了生存后天培养而成的，本源并不相同，“如果您一个人觉得长夜难熬，鄙人今晚也有时间。”  
“噢？你今晚在家吗？那可太好了……”拿破仑高兴完紧接着露出了不好意思的表情，“总是这么打扰你，实在有点……”  
“无妨，对鄙人来说有事可以做、是阁下帮到了我才对，”齐格鲁德温和地浅笑一下，“阁下晚上想做些什么？读书、看电影、下棋，还是做数学题？或者全部做一遍也可以。”  
“你可真行，能想到的全被你说出来了，”拿破仑一边挠着浓密的鬓发一边思考，“那我就自己准备了，你只要在闲的时候来敲门就好，随时欢迎。”  
和这位邻居先生谈话总是轻松的，他和善又不拘小节，热情并且主动，齐格鲁德也不必太拘泥于那些古板的道理。最重要的是，他们都是行走在这人类社会中的“异类”，归属感是紧密相连的纽带、和偶然相邻的缘分一起，将自己与这位邻居恰好地拴在了一起。  
齐格鲁德几乎没有朋友，出于性格关系，以及很少有寿命能追赶自己的人，所以他尽量不与他人交往过密，但拿破仑·波拿巴是特别的，即使冷淡疏离如他，也不自觉与这个男人拉近了距离，住在这幢公寓的时间让他久违地体会到了友情的火光。

等到窗帘完全黑了下来，齐格鲁德将其拨开一条缝，看到外面深蓝的夜色，他的精神又到了苏醒的时间。月亮变成浑圆的水晶球挂在天空，将有魔力的月光洒满这不安的夜，非人生物在这样的夜晚多少都会有些躁动不安，掠过夜空的蝙蝠与枭类似乎也更多了，当然也少不了比前夜更此起彼伏的狼嚎声。  
有人摆脱俗世的束缚、尽情发泄着自己的本能，而有些人——比如他和他的邻居——只是思考着如何平静且安全地度过这荒诞的夜晚。  
心里估算一下情况后，他在合适的时间前去拜访邻居，隔壁的门只开了一条够他挤进去的小缝，刚进去就有一股浓烈的烟草味扑面而来，是拿破仑最喜欢的雪茄烟的气味。  
“抱歉，屋里烟味太重了吧……不过这时候最让人放松的就是这个啦。”  
“无需介意，阁下选择烟草颇有眼光，作为一种有格调的爱好也不错。”虽然齐格鲁德并不吸烟，但优质烟草在缭绕的烟气下也会有值得欣赏的芳香，所以这股味道他还能够适应。  
他曾经见过甚至动手处决过的狼人并不少，但拿破仑·波拿巴是他们中最和善无害的一位了。或许是家族遗传的血统逐渐稀释，抑或是他培养出了与人亲近的社会性，像现在这样只有毛茸茸的红棕色耳朵和尾巴、以及变尖锐的指甲展示着他作为狼人的本质，没有完全变为一头野兽、也没有充满攻击性的暴烈性格，保有着为人的理性让他看起来并非一头凶兽，反而像一个巨大的毛绒玩具，有点可爱的感觉。齐格鲁德把这点胡思乱想和由其引出的笑意藏在心里。  
“你这家伙，刚才是心情不错？”拿破仑用力拍拍邻居的后背，“大家都喜欢满月之夜，能释放本能，咱们俩却想在这样的夜晚做个普通人，不管在哪边好像都成异类了啊。”

仅限于满月之夜，拿破仑喜欢听齐格鲁德读书的声音，虽然他也只在这个时间听过齐格鲁德读书。吸血鬼漫长的寿命让男人的外貌变化几乎停滞了，和还算精致年轻的脸相比，他的声音却有些过早的沧桑，按拿破仑的喜好来说，虽有特色，但完全不能划进“悦耳”的范围内。  
但在这种时候，他们都需要一些无趣的东西。无趣的声音念诵着无趣的书籍，拿破仑总是选择传记、叙事诗、甚至自己收集来的各国法律法典让齐格鲁德来读，还好对方也不讨厌这些古板的东西。  
“如果这是您的选择，那也无妨，只是读起来会有些枯燥……鄙人也不太擅长声情并茂。”第一次开始读之前齐格鲁德如此说到，但在这样血脉苏生的夜晚，他们都没有因枯燥的内容而昏昏欲睡，反而一字一句都感受得比平日更加深刻。  
今天阅读的已然是有些情感的东西，齐格鲁德端正地坐在沙发上——他总是这样，甚至不倚着靠背，让拿破仑怀疑自家沙发背上有桃木刺、是银制的、或有大蒜味——打开的书躺在他的膝上，翻书的指尖比书页更加苍白。  
薄而冷的嘴唇轻声念着诗句——“若有一朵飘零的落花给我，我就戴在我的心上”，拿破仑缓慢地深吸着雪茄，把诗句连通烟味一起在嘴里咀嚼。虽然没有感情，但齐格鲁德读得缓慢，像是一种毫无私欲的给予，将文字的价值不加个人情感修饰地送给聆听者，让他们能够自行体味，拿破仑便全盘接受这份无自觉的好意。  
齐格鲁德活了这么久，有遇到过“飘零的落花”吗？他不知该不该问，也不知从何问起，齐格鲁德虽然讲过许多过往的经历，但很少深及私事，就像只乘小舟从水面上滑过，探不到水下的秘密。  
“阁下遇到过‘飘零的落花’吗？”  
男人突如其来的问题让拿破仑一惊，没想到齐格鲁德在想着和他一样的事。  
“呃……你指的是……？”  
“您按照自己的理解就好。”  
拿破仑脑中出现了约瑟芬的脸，她是一个惹人喜爱的女孩，但还不知道自己的真实身份，自己也没想好该怎样向她坦白，她心爱的那只巴哥犬倒是比主人明白得多的样子。  
“遇到过…吧……虽然还没能抓住它。”  
“那请您务必要珍惜。”  
齐格鲁德没有继续追问下去，这样才对，才符合他的性格，或许有一些这样的距离感更好，无论是作为邻居的物理间隔还是内心中私人的空间。

读书告一段落后，两人对弈国际象棋，今夜是齐格鲁德五局三胜，然后他们看了两部电影，两人都有收集喜爱的电影的蓝光碟的习惯，每次满月之夜都由两人各自提供一部影片。今夜看的是《惊情四百年》与《真爱至上》，拿破仑实在无法把影片里吸血鬼的形象和身边坐着的那个男人关联到一起，硬要说的话，齐格鲁德反而才是背离了大众眼中对吸血鬼的印象。最后他们都百无聊赖了似的躺在沙发里，茶几上堆着之前用于消遣的所有东西：硬皮的诗集、象棋棋盘、光碟盒子与遥控器等等，烟灰缸里塞满了雪茄烟头。拿破仑用铅笔做着报纸上的数独题与填字游戏，齐格鲁德躺在沙发另一端、翻看着蓝光碟片附赠的小册子。  
“那个…pest是什么病症的别称来着？”拿破仑用铅笔尾端搔了搔鬓角，“还有现在几点了？”  
“Plague，鼠疫，也就是黑死病，”齐格鲁德放下脸前的小册子、看一眼拿破仑背后墙上的时钟，“5点48分，就快要天亮了。”  
“太好了，终于要过去了，”拿破仑将plague填进竖着的格子里，“你亲眼见过那个吗？应该很可怕吧？”  
“在疫区停留并研究过，但因为找不到健康的食物，得到结果就立刻离开了。”  
“也就是说消灭瘟疫也有你的功劳了？真了不起。”拿破仑听到自己的尾巴扫过沙发传出沙沙响声，尾巴总是这么诚实地表达感情令他有些苦恼。  
“过奖了，是医生们共同的研究成果，只是他们大多没能撑到理论系统成型，就倒在成千上万的逝者中了。”  
有些沉重的话题让两人一度沉默，直到拿破仑感觉手里的报纸越来越明亮，他心里暗道一声不好猛地坐起来。齐格鲁德已经躺在沙发上睡着了，看完的小书被手压在胸前，拿破仑冲到沙发后的窗边把窗帘拉上，看到即将投在邻居身上的浅淡光线重回阴影才放下心来。

他在自己家是不是太没防备了些？看着邻居一动不动的睡姿，拿破仑困惑地挠挠头顶——天亮了，他的狼耳朵和尾巴也终于缩了回去，他又变成了那个有点壮实、嗅觉有点灵敏的普通男人。  
按说他应该做到主人之谊、请客人去床上好好休息，但他既不忍心把齐格鲁德叫醒，更不情愿抱着一个大男人去床上（而且这样必定会把他吵醒的）。于是他拿来两条薄被，给齐格鲁德盖上一条，然后趁着睡意躺回沙发上自己刚才的位置，盖上另一条也阖上了眼。今天是周末，谢天谢地。  
荒诞之夜终于平安结束了，谁也没有伤害谁，谁也没有打扰到谁，而他们都还会怀着期待与不安等着下一次到来。


End file.
